


The Hoenn Princess

by XxJeanne_QueenxX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other, Serena is a boss, Serena-centric, no pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJeanne_QueenxX/pseuds/XxJeanne_QueenxX
Summary: After Team Flare is defeated, Kalos quickly returns to normal. Ash leaves for Alola, and surprising everyone, Serena decides to go to Hoenn and see if she can learn more from Contests.When she arrives in Hoenn, she teams up with two new trainers named Brendan and Wally and her newly received Treecko,  together can they take on their dreams?





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hello people who decided to read this~ So, I heard Serena was going to try contests, in Hoenn, and my first thought was Good for her! And I had this idea stuck in my head all day long~ It's a Serena-centric fanfic with no ships, but maybe some Amour hints!~ And as a bit of explanation, Ash is 10 in Kanto, 11 in Johto, 12 in Hoenn, 13 in Sinnoh, 14 in Unova and 15 in Kalos. After Ash left Hoenn they raised the trainer age limit to 13.)

Four people, including me, walked into a cafe in Luminose. It was Ash's last day, Kalos had returned to normal, and we were going to spend time together as friends before he left.

Well, you probably know me. Some think of me as Ash's traveling companion, and some see me as a future Kalos Queen (I hope).

If you couldn't guess, I'm Serena Yvonne, and I've had a crush on Ash Ketchum since childhood, and now he was leaving me again.

But, if that's what it took to make him happy, I would not resist. I wanted to see him joyful, and that's what it took.

I just hope one day he'll come back. For I'll always be waiting for him.

But that's enough of that. When we sat down at a table after ordering, I pulled out the travel brochure and studied it.

Hoenn, the original region of contests. I had a idea.

"So since I'm going to Alola, what are you guys doing next?" Ash asked smiling, he had already changed into his Alola clothes- a black and blue cap, a blue and white striped shirt, black shorts that reached his knees, and black shoes with blue sneakers that reached his ankles.

"Well, I'm going to take over the gym again." Clemont said and Bonnie tilted her head, "Well, um, I guess I'll have to stay with Clemont until I'm old enough to start traveling on my own! But I won't forget about getting him a wife!"

"BONNIE!" Clemont's face flushed red and Ash turned to me, "What are you gonna do Serena, continue with Performances?"

I took a deep breath, time to admit. "I'm going to Hoenn." I said. They all turned to me, "What!?"

I figured they would react like this so I said, "I figure that going to Hoenn and performing in Contests will not only help my dream of being Kalos Queen, but I can also catch rare Pokemon that will give me an edge back here."

"Really? That's amazing! When are you leaving?" Bonnie asked.

I had already called my mother and she was fine with it, and I had gotten a plane. "Tomorrow. I already called."

"That's amazing Serena, I really hope you do well!" Ash hugged me and I blushed but returned it, "The same to you, Ash."

 

 

A day later, Clemont and Bonnie were seeing me off. I hugged them both and ran on the plane, getting a seat. 

As the plane took off after I had secured everything, I looked out the window.

I hope you're doing well in Alola, Ash...

 

Four people, including me, walked into a cafe in Luminose. It was Ash's last day, Kalos had returned to normal, and we were going to spend time together as friends before he left.

Well, you probably know me. Some think of me as Ash's traveling companion, and some see me as a future Kalos Queen (I hope).

If you couldn't guess, I'm Serena Yvonne, and I've had a crush on Ash Ketchum since childhood, and now he was leaving me again.

But, if that's what it took to make him happy, I would not resist. I wanted to see him joyful, and that's what it took.

I just hope one day he'll come back. For I'll always be waiting for him.

But that's enough of that. When we sat down at a table after ordering, I pulled out the travel brochure and studied it.

Hoenn, the original region of contests. I had a idea.

"So since I'm going to Alola, what are you guys doing next?" Ash asked smiling, he had already changed into his Alola clothes- a black and blue cap, a blue and white striped shirt, black shorts that reached his knees, and black shoes with blue sneakers that reached his ankles.

"Well, I'm going to take over the gym again." Clemont said and Bonnie tilted her head, "Well, um, I guess I'll have to stay with Clemont until I'm old enough to start traveling on my own! But I won't forget about getting him a wife!"

"BONNIE!" Clemont's face flushed red and Ash turned to me, "What are you gonna do Serena, continue with Performances?"

I took a deep breath, time to admit. "I'm going to Hoenn." I said. They all turned to me, "What!?"

I figured they would react like this so I said, "I figure that going to Hoenn and performing in Contests will not only help my dream of being Kalos Queen, but I can also catch rare Pokemon that will give me an edge back here."

"Really? That's amazing! When are you leaving?" Bonnie asked.

I had already called my mother and she was fine with it, and I had gotten a plane. "Tomorrow. I already called."

"That's amazing Serena, I really hope you do well!" Ash hugged me and I blushed but returned it, "The same to you, Ash."

 

 

A day later, Clemont and Bonnie were seeing me off. I hugged them both and ran on the plane, getting a seat. 

As the plane took off after I had secured everything, I looked out the window.

I hope you're doing well in Alola, Ash...


End file.
